bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Magma Apex Surt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710227 |no = 7206 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = |animation_idle = |animation_move = |movespeed_attack = |movespeed_skill = |speedtype_attack = |speedtype_skill = |movetype_attack = |movetype_skill = |description = The master of fire and forge was originally one of the gods of Valhalla. Surt’s amazing talent to create exceptional equipment was admired by all. In particular, he devoted himself to delivering his work to the Valkyries. Despite the difference in status, he fell in love with one of them and he offered her a magnificent piece of art in order to show his affections. The demi-goddess Skalmold and the god Surt became passionate lovers. Unfortunately, the Valkyrie’s thirst for power led to the divine being’s demise. If some event had prevented this disastrous fate, he could’ve forgiven his love for her actions despite everything and tried to reason with her. |summon = My power of creation is at your service, Summoner |fusion = My fire is now more powerful. |evolution = |hp_base = 6479 |atk_base = 2747 |def_base = 2279 |rec_base = 2143 |hp_lord = 7901 |atk_lord = 3351 |def_lord = 2780 |rec_lord = 2614 |hp_anima = 9026 |rec_anima = 2314 |atk_breaker = 3651 |def_breaker = 2480 |atk_guardian = 3051 |def_guardian = 3080 |hp_oracle = 7451 |rec_oracle = 2914 |hp_rex = 9026 |atk_rex = 3651 |def_rex = 3080 |rec_rex = 2914 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Volcanic God Power |lsdescription = Boosts ATK and HP (60%) & boosts BC efficacy (60%) & boosts BB gauge when guarding (6 BC) & boosts damage reduced while guarding (10%) & reduce damage (20%) for 2 turns when damage dealt exceeds certain amount (10000) |lsnote = |bb = Lava-Forged Blade |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge (8 BC) & boosts damage reduced while guarding (10%) for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Ragnarok Emissary |sbbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge (12 BC) & boosts BC efficacy (50%) for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge (7 BC) for 3 turns & adds probable evasion (10%) for 1 turn |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Last Stand |ubbdescription = 22 combo Fire attack on all foes & boosts ATK relative to DEF (250%) & boosts BB ATK (600%) for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage (300%) for 3 turns & adds probable evasion (50%) for 2 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Magma-Armored Warrior |esitem = Apex Sphere |esdescription = If an Apex sphere is equipped, boosts all parameters (30% and 10% all), boosts ATK relative to remaining HP (0-100%) and adds boost ATK relative to DEF (90%) for 3 turns to SBB |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (30%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Special |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Adds boost ATK (170%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill2_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_3_desc = Adds boost DEF (170%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_3_note = |dreamskill2_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_4_desc = Adds boost BC, HC drop rate (40%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_4_note = |dreamskill2_5_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_5_desc = Enhances LS's boost to BB gauge when guarding effect (+4 BC) |dreamskill2_5_note = |dreamskill2_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's boost to BB gauge effect (+4 BC) |dreamskill2_6_note = |dreamskill2_7_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_7_desc = Adds boost BB ATK (450%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_7_note = |dreamskill2_8_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_8_desc = Enhances SBB's evasion effect (+5%) |dreamskill2_8_note = |dreamskill2_9_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_9_desc = Adds probable evasion effect (15%) for 1 turn to BB |dreamskill2_9_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}